Point clouds are huge data sets of three dimensional points including information such as color and distance. The point clouds are able to be acquired frequently such as when using LIght Detection And Ranging (LIDAR) on a moving vehicle which repeatedly acquires point clouds. Compressing the vast amount of point cloud data is important to enable practical processing of the data.